paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Team Up
Series List: Creature Pup-Ventures Previous: (first episode) Next:Pups,Kratts, and the Baby Penguin Problem Summary Ryder decides to make the kratt brothers apart of the PAW Patrol. Meanwhile, Dusty, Tundra, and Icee get lost in a temple and find powerful collars. Characters Dusty Tundra Icee Skye Everest Marshall Zuma Rocky Chase Rubble Ryder Chris Kratt Martin Kratt Gallery ' RyderCallingChris.png|Chris and Martin, come here so I could introduce you to the pups. 20141216_215825.jpg ' Pups/Kratts in Action Skye: Look for the temple. Marshall: Find a way in from the top. Martin: Help Skye look for the temple. Chris: Make an entrance into the temple Story It was a sunny day and Ryder is about tell a surprise to the pups Ryder: Hi pups. I got a surprise for you. Dusty: What is it? Tundra: Yeah, what? Icee: Come on, tell us! Ryder: The PAW Patrol is getting two more members! Pups: Woo hoo! Zuma: Tell you show them to us? Ryder: Sure! I'll call them. Pups: Yay! I can't wait! Ryder: (calls Chris and Martin) Chris and Martin: Hi Ryder! Ryder: Hi Chris and Martin. Can you guys come here? The pups wanna meet you. Chris: Sure thing, Ryder! Martin: We're on our way! Ryder: Pups, meet Chris and Martin Kratt. Chris and Martin: Hello. Pups: Hi! Dusty: Cool outfits! Chris: Wait until you see what they can do! Icee: Huh? Tundra: What do you mean? Martin: Alright. (grabs owl feather from floor) Activate Owl Power! Chris (grabs ferret fur from floor) Activate Ferret Power! Pups: Whoa! Dusty: You can turn into animals?! Tundra: Awesome! Icee: Cool! Ryder: Thats why they're new members of the team. Chris and Martin: Deactivate! Ryder: Ok, pups. You can continue playing! (throws frisbree) Dusty, Tundra, and Icee: (run after frisbee)I got it! I got it! I got it! Dusty: The firsbee is flying into that temple! Tundra: Uh oh. Icee: Thats not bad. Dusty: Come on, we gotta get that frisbee! (they run into the temple and temple door closes) Icee: Got it! Dusty, Tundra, and Icee: Huh? Oh no! We're trapped in here! Tundra: We gotta call Ryder! Dusty: Don't worry, i'll call him! Ryder: Hi ,Dusty, whats up? Dusty: Tundra, Icee, and I chased the frisbee into a temple and now we're trapped! Ryder: No job is too big, No pup is too small! PAW Patrol to the lookout! Pups and Kratts: Ryder needs us! (they go up the elevator) Chase: Ready for action, ready, sir! Ryder: Dusty, Tundra, and Icee were chasing the frisbee into an old legendary temple. And now they're trapped! Skye, you need to look for the temple. Skye: Let's take to the sky! Ryder: Marshall, you need to find an entrance from the top. Marshall: Ready for a ruff ruff rescue! Ryder: Martin, you need to help Skye find the temple. Martin: I'll use my falcon powers! Ryder: Chris, you need to make an entrance into the temple. Chris: I'll use my rhino powers! Ryder: Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll! Category:Series Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode